


Punch #6

by Kalloway



Series: Punch [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes, a halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith and Yuffie also have a little fun at the Halloween Party.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Yuffie Kisaragi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Punch [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583353
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punch #6

**Author's Note:**

> Again, probably 2003 or so.

Yuffie couldn’t stop laughing. Already she was laughing hard enough that she’d had to hand over her glass of punch to Aerith who was standing there with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"C’mon! Share what’s so good," Aerith prodded, sticking out her tongue at the younger ninja.

Twice Yuffie tried to reply before simply managing to point her finger across the room to where they’d been sitting just a few minutes before.

Aerith started giggling before turning and downing both plastic cups of punch, straight-faced for a second longer until she looked back.

"Not very subtle, are they?" she asked, nearly knocked off balance as Yuffie grabbed at her arm, trying to pull herself from half-bent over. Tears were gathered around Yuffie’s eyes as she tried to stand, mainly just shoving herself against Aerith until she’d calmed down a little.

"At least... At least he waited til we left," Yuffie finally commented.

"I think it’s hot," Aerith replied, wrapping an arm around Yuffie’s waist, toying with the band of the tiny plaid skirt her companion was wearing. "Let’s go stare at them!"

"That’s not very nice," Yuffie replied with a snicker, leaning her head against Aerith’s shoulder a moment later. "But I guess it is kinda hot. Think they’ll just keep going right there?"

"Not if they realize we’re watching them now," Aerith replied, glancing at the ceiling and the tiny orange lights hanging from rough beams. She’d nearly managed to forget this entire party was taking place in a nice somewhat suburban basement.

"I didn’t really ever think of Kuja as a top," Yuffie commented, not tearing her eyes away. "And look at the face Cloud is making. I’m going to laugh again."

"No you’re not," Aerith replied, shaking her head as she put her body between Yuffie and the couple on the far sofa.

"Hey..."

Yuffie was effectively shut up by a deep kiss, forgetting she might smear the lipstick so carefully applied as she felt Aerith’s tongue against her own, creating a heat that rushed down her body to center between her legs. One of Aerith’s hands reached down to creep up her thigh, pushing Yuffie’s uniform skirt all the way up in the same sort of blatant display as they’d just been watching.

"Aerith!"

"Room, then?" Aerith asked with a giggle. "Or do you want to keep watching them?"

"Both," Yuffie answered, frowning. "Sure you can’t wait?"

Aerith looked around before settling on a less-populated corner of the room. "C’mere."

"Huh?" But Yuffie stepped along with Aerith, letting Aerith lead her along by the arm.

"Can you see them?" Aerith asked, slipping to stand behind Yuffie, wrapping an arm back around Yuffie’s waist as she leaned against the cool concrete wall. "And don’t make faces."

Before Yuffie could even question that last statement, she let a soft moan sneak from between her lips as Aerith’s other hand pushed her skirt up again, searching beneath lacy panties that matched Cloud’s.

"Aerith..."

"Keep your eyes on them," Aerith directed, leaning to lick the outline of Yuffie’s ear, letting one of Yuffie’s pigtails tickle her nose.

"But... ah!"

Aerith slid a pair of fingers easily under lace to where the heat of that kiss had gathered. Quickly gathering the liquid from between Yuffie’s folds, Aerith slid her fingers forward, earning a silent shudder as she found Yuffie’s clit.

"Look how much fun they’re having," Aerith whispered, sliding her other hand up Yuffie’s shirt even as she watched the boys across the room. "And you’re the one who noticed them."

"You’re mean," Yuffie replied, digging her nails into her palms, unable to do anything with her hands save for keep them at her sides. Aerith’s hand was warm on her stomach, soothing as much as sexy as the other one threatened to make her produce noises equal to the silly expressions crossing Cloud’s face.

"Am I?" Aerith asked with a giggle, working her fingers faster against Yuffie’s clitoris, occasionally dipping back for more lubrication. "You won’t be saying that in a minute."

"Ah... Aerith!"

"Shh..." Aerith held Yuffie close, resting her chin on Yuffie’s shoulder as she too let her eyes wander back to the boys. She knew well enough by now that the tiny shakes and shivers of Yuffie’s body meant that the ninja was getting close. "Keep watching them."

"I... ahh!"

Aerith smiled as she slid her fingers a little faster, sure she could hold Yuffie still with just the hand she kept centered on the muscle of Yuffie’s abdomen.

Yuffie bit back a hiss as she came, Aerith indeed holding her up as she kept sliding fingers slowly around Yuffie’s clit, holding Yuffie in orgasm for as long as she could before slipping her hands free and letting Yuffie slide to the floor. Yuffie tugged at one of the loose white knee socks Aerith was wearing, trying to distract Aerith away from the last few moments of Cloud’s own encounter.

Finally, sitting down on the floor with Yuffie half-sprawling over her body, Aerith started giggling again.

"What?" Yuffie asked, offering a quick kiss at Aerith’s neck.

"Think anyone was watching us?"


End file.
